Paradise
by Fictionfairy189
Summary: There was nowhere to go and no place to hide, but there was a place I would soon escape to. One-shot


**Paradise**

**A/N: This is my first Sucker Punch fanfic and this is a very short one-shot. It's taken place at the end when Babydoll gets lobotomized. I hope you like it!**

* * *

There was a beam of light that blinded me for a second, until _he_ darkened my view. I felt the room closing in around me and the air becoming thinner. My breathing was on the rise as my heart bounded a mile a minute. My hands were strapped down and my feet were likewise. There was nowhere to go and no place to hide, but there was a place I would soon escape to.

I studied the delicate, yet sharp instrument in his hand as he aimed directly at my emerald eye. I held back my blink for I didn't want run away anymore. I wanted to savior every last moment here with _him_. There was no need for turning away from this. He wasn't here to hurt me like all the others. He was simply here to take me away from it all.

In a neck of a second, I felt the metal pierce through the edge of my eye. The pain only lasted for so long to the point where I could no longer feel anything. My mind didn't respond to the small amount of blood that began to form. Everything around me was just a blur—possibly a hallucination. A woman with soft hands brushed against my cheek as her crystal blue orbs met mine. Her touch felt as if a feather had landed upon my skin and was blown away. The woman stepped away as he came forward, observing me in my vegetated state.

"Jesus...Did.. Did you see the way she looked at me? Just in that last moment, it was like..." The doctor trailed off as Dr. Gorski walked in. She stood beside him, studying me with concern written in her eyes.

"Is the procedure done, doctor?" She asked watching me being unstrapped by the two nurses.

"Dr. Gorski, what do you know about this one? Uh, there was something very peculiar." The doctor frowned, adjusted his wide framed glasses.

The conversation between them carried on, but I only heard so much before I was escorted out the door by two faculties. I was walked down the hallway and stopped the moment I was face to face with Blue. He gazed at me before grinning. A greeting slipped from between his lips as two of the faculties grabbed a hold of me once more. We continued walking as Blue led the way.

I was finally stopped at my destination while the men around me revolt against Blue.

"This isn't how we should be running this place," One of the men said.

Blue turned back and replied, "We don't run this place, I run it."

"I can't hurt these girls anymore. I can't do this anymore."

The other men stand in their places as it seemed they sided with their co-worker. Blue had become frustrated by the sudden abandonment of his men.

"Come on guys don't do this. I need her in that chair," He spoke out, trying to contain his aggravation.

"Put her in the goddamn chair!" He demanded.

The men soon gave in and I was hauled into an old, grimy bathroom. There definitely mold in the air and a hint of coldness circulating the room. Down on the floor laid a small dirty mattress that looked as if it's been there for years. I was set into a chair that was placed in the middle of the bathroom. Blue approached me, ordering his men to leave. We were alone so it seemed.

Blue leaned down at me and muttered something before attempting to snap be back into a reality that was no longer mine. "Hey? Are you here? Are you in paradise? No no no you're here with me, You don't go away unless I say you do," He grinned.

Blue finally fell victim into his own fantasy and pressed his lips against mine. For the moment, everything went bleak. With my eyes still wide open, I noticed a tear run down Blue's cheek. He pulled slowly away from me and uttered, "No. That's not right. That's not right!" Blue grabbed my neck and squeezed it with all the anger he had built up inside him. From the look of his tearful eyes, I could tell he was on the edge of an emotional breakdown.

"You come back to me." Blue demanded, but I didn't obey not even for the split second we had together before the cops barged in and arrested him.

There was nowhere to go and no place to hide, but there was a place I had finally escaped to.

Paradise.

_**Review!**_


End file.
